


Of stalking boys and friends kissing

by baslaw



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Annoying Boys, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Girls Kissing, I love this show, Jim is a good friend, Kissing, Messy, Stalking, enjoy, friends do everything for each other, idk why i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: Joshua won’t leave Luna alone, he keeps asking her out and is just not taking a hint. She needs a way to get rid of him for good.If only a friend of hers can help with that...
Relationships: Jimena “Jim” Medina/Luna Valente, Matteo Balsano/Luna Valente
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Of stalking boys and friends kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in the subway so it is kind of horrible, and I didn’t know how to end it so that explains the horrible ending. 
> 
> Takes place in season 3 after Matteo and Luna’s kiss, then break up.
> 
> I hope some people enjoy this lmao

“Please just leave me alone,” I snapped, probably for the billionth time. 

Joshua was here again, at Jam & Roller. It was the fourth time he approached me, asking me out and the fourth time i’ve _clearly_ said no. This guy can’t take a hint!

He claims it’s “love at first sight” or some kind of crap like that. Apparently he couldn’t stop looking at me once he came into the Roller, and it became his personal mission to get me to go out with him. 

On the first day he asked to sing with me and called me beautiful. I told him I was flattered, but wasn’t in the mood. He seemed chill. 

The second day we saw each other at the Roller he asked me out and gave me a red rose. I told him I just got out of a breakup. 

The third day he called me. Nico gave him my number, thinking nothing of it. I was at recess in Blake when he called and asked if he could see me. At that point I hung up after a very harsh “no”. 

And here he is again, presenting a heart shaped chocolate box and two tickets to the movies. 

I haven’t told my friends about him. I wasn’t sure how they would react, and I didn’t want anyone to tell me it may be a good idea to help me forget Matteo. I don’t want to forget Matteo. Ever since his accident with the fence i’ve felt so guilty, I could barely look at him in the locker room. Our interactions became... awkward. Matteo and I were never awkward. It was unsettling, so we made some silent agreement to stay away from eachother. At least I think we were. 

“I know you want to, Luna. Let yourself enjoy it. It’s a rom com...” he persisted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I growled. I didn’t like being mean but Joshua was annoying me way too much. How can this guy not take a hint? i’ve been extremely clear. 

“I said no, besides...” I scoured my brain to find a decent excuse, something that would sure scare him off “I’m dating someone already.”

Joshua dropped the chocolates on the ground as his eyes narrowed. “Who?” he replied angrily. 

“It’s none of your business. I tried being nice but I guess I had to put it bluntly. It’s never gonna happen.”

“I don’t believe you.”

I gulped. “I don’t care,” I replied while walking away. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw he wasn’t following.

* * *

I was with Jim sitting at the booths at Jam and Roller the next day. Yam and Delfi were god knows where and Nina had an appointment. Jazmin was walking around, trying to find a new scoop. 

“Are you okay?” Jim asked me with a furrow in her brow. 

I shrugged in return. No point in lying. 

Jim has been asking me how I was doing and basically being my personal bodyguard throughout the whole ‘Matteo fiasco’. Even though I know the kiss was all Emilia’s messed up plan, Matteo and I didn’t magically start dating once more. It was more my fault this time, and I knew it. I shouldn’t have let the past influence my decisions. I told him I forgave him, and I did. But a little voice at the back of my head whispered _I told you so, you never should use trusted him_ after the photo was released of him and Emilia. I should have at least heard Matteo out. 

But the past is the past. I can only move forwards. 

And Jim was being a great help. I didn’t know how to thank her for all she’s been doing for me, for looking out for me. She truly is an amazing friend. 

“Do you need anything or...”

“Thanks Jim,” I smiled back at her. A real smile. Her face lit up at that. “All I need from you is to help me with this Blake homework. How I hate math.”

She giggled and moved her books closer to me. She opened her mouth to start explaining when a familiar voice boomed out, addressing me. I groaned audibly. 

“Luna!!! There you are sweet, gorgeous Luna,” Joshua said while walking towards me. I put my head in my hands. “How are you this fine afternoon.”

“It was fine before you came along.”

“Ooh feisty. Someone is in a mood today, and I know how to help with that.”

“Please leave. I will be so grateful, and trust me my mood will have increased greatly.”

“I prepared a picnic for us outside the Roller. Come on, it’ll be so much fun.”

“Joshua, i’m not sure if this word is in your vocabulary, but i’ll try to explain it to you one more time,” i said mockingly. “I am not interested in you. I will never be interested in you. And I will never go out with you.”

He smirked. “We’ll see about that,” he said yet backed away nonetheless. “See you tomorrow my love.”

He blew me an air kiss before walking out of the building, and once he was out of sight I leaned back against the booth and sighed in exasperation.

“Who was he?” Jim asked with a frown. 

“Joshua. He won’t stop asking me out even after I told him no.”

Her frown deepened. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? We are your friends Luna. We could help you deal with him”

“I know. I thought I could handle it, but he just won’t leave me alone. I even told him I was with someone else.”

“Next time I see him i’ll give him a piece of my mind,” she promised. She put one hand on her heart and another in the air in a promise. I giggled at her goofiness. 

“Trust me, it’ll probably be sooner than you think.”

* * *

I was right. 

He approached us two days later. 

Me and the Roller team were all at the park taking a small break after a long practice. We were getting better and better each day. All of us were standing next to each other, drinking water and chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. 

It’s one of my favourite things to do with my friends. Of course he had to ruin that too. 

“Luna! What a surprise to see you here!” his voice cried out from a few feet away. 

My smile evaporated and my teammates all looked at the approaching boy in confusion. All except Jim, she looked ready to punch him. I moved closer to her for emotional support. She gave me a small smile at my actions. 

“Joshua,” I growled, crossing my hands over my chest. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nina, Delfi, and Simon recoil by my sharp tone. The rest were too far from my peripheral view to see their reactions.

“I was wondering when I’d see you again,” he teased. “I’m glad to have caught you. There is this incredible art exhibition that opened up a few blocks away, and I got two tickets to be the first to enter tomorrow. What time should I pick you up?”

All of my friends gave Joshua a surprised, wide-eyed look. They’ve never seen this guy before and all of a sudden he was asking me out. I’d be shocked too if it was one of my friends. God forbid they actually think we're dating. I shuttered slightly at the mere thought of it.

Sneaking a glance in Matteo’s direction, I felt a pang of guilt when his face wasn’t one of confusion, but anger. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

“How about never o’clock, does that work for you?”

“Stop being so difficult. It was cute at first but now it’s unnecessary.”

I narrowed my eyes. “It’s not my fault you can’t take a hint. I said no the last 5 times and I’m saying no now. I’m not interested in you, got it?”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on Luna, you’ll love it.”

I opened my mouth to retort when Jim decided to step up. “She told you she wasn’t interested. Now get out of here you stalker.”

Joshua focused his attention on her, a scowl on his lips. “No one asked you, little girl.”

“No one wants you here, stupid boy.”

“Luna’s just shy, aren’t you Luna?” he teased, ignoring Jim completely. 

“She said no, walk away,” Simon added. I looked over at him to see a frown on his lips and a glint in his eye. The one he gets when he becomes protective.

“Who are you, her boyfriend? Stay out of it, this doesn’t concern you.”

“I told you I was in a relationship with someone else, remember?” I said to him. Hoping this would send him away. 

No suck luck. 

“No boyfriend of yours will ever stand in my way. I’ll make you mine, Luna Valente.”

He was never going to leave me alone. Anything I said, everything I tried, failed. Joshua would never leave me alone until I agreed. Joshua stood there, a stupid smirk on his face. Tickets in his hands. 

Boyfriend or not, he was never going to relent. It didn’t matter who he was. If only there was a way to get him to see once and for all how I would never be able to date him, not in a million years. 

And that’s when I got an idea. 

“Who say anything about a boyfriend?” I asked with a falsely sweet tone. 

“What do you mean? You said you were with someone.”

“Someone. Exactly.”

I looked at my group of friends. Delfi and Jazmin were recording, Nina was watching the interaction with wide, worried eyes. Matteo and Simon looked like they wanted to punch Joshua in the face. Yam was just... watching. I looked at Jim who was stuck to my side. 

I grabbed her hand and put it in mine, bringing her even closer to me. Jim gave me a questioning glance but didn’t break out hands apart. Joshua was looking at the joined fingers laced together oddly. 

“Jim is my girlfriend,” I exclaimed. 

“What!” everyone shouted at the same time. 

Jim gave me a startled look and started to remove her hand, but I gave her my best apologetic and desperate look. She seemed to get the hint, as her hand stayed exactly where it was. Conjoined with mine. It was surprisingly soft.

“That’s why I can never be into you, Joshua.”

I turned and focused my full attention on Jim. Jim who was looking at me in a deer in the headlights kind of way. 

I hoped she could forgive me. 

“I only ever had eyes for her,” I said while staring into her irises. Her eyes looking like they were glistening, shining. 

They were really pretty this close. 

I tried not to think about how much Jim would hate me afterward, and simply leaned in forwards and connected our lips together. 

Ignoring everyone’s shocked gasps, I focused all my attention on trying to sell this kiss. To get Joshua to see that this is totally not our first time kissing and we were in love. I thought of all the nice things Jim has done for me these past weeks, trying to turn those feelings of friendship and gratefulness into romance to make it seem like I really enjoyed kissing her, and wasn’t uncomfortable with all our friends staring at us. 

I didn’t even notice when her right hand cupped just cheek when I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

It was only supposed to be a peck. It felt like it’s been 10 seconds by now. 

After basking in the sweet, soft sensation of her lips a moment longer I pulled away from Jim slightly, still holding onto her waist. I looked over at Joshua to see him already walking away. I grinned in triumph. 

“Thanks for playing along Jim,” I said turning my attention back on the red head. She gave me a warm smile. 

“Of course. Some kiss huh?” 

I laughed. “I didn’t think i’d enjoy it as much as I did. You’re a great kisser.”

I thought admitting that would make everything seem awkward. Instead Jim laughed harder. 

“Ditto,” she replied. 

We untangled ourselves from each other and looked back at our friends. They were looking at us all in shock. 

“What?” Jim and I said at the exact same time. 

“You guys _kissed!_ Yam exclaimed. 

“And...” her best friend replied. “Luna needed that guy to take a hint.”

“One kiss isn’t going to make us fall in love with each other, sheesh,” I added. “Now let’s practice.”

Barely anyone was able to concentrate after the scene we made, but for the next couple of weeks, Jim and I had a blast touching and teasing each other just to get our friends to be more confused and uncomfortable with our sudden development. 

Jim and I made it our personal mission to confuse our friends until they finally asked us about it. After all, it was _Jim_ and _me_. No one would have ever predicted _that_ combination. I knew Yam and Delfi kissed each other before on multiple occasions, usually dares from Jazmin and Jim. Matteo and Simon shared a peck after Ámbar bet them $100 they wouldn't. Heck, I knew Ámbar and Delfi kissed before. 

But Jim and I? 

Let's just say it wasn't a normal thing.

* * *

It took our friends 3 weeks to ask if we were dating. Jim said it would take a month, I said it would have taken 6 weeks.

I owed Jim $20.

But hey, at least Joshua never bothered me again. He barely even went into Jam & Roller due to embarrassment. Although some of that might have to do with the talk I _know_ Simon gave him a day after the encounter at the park.

An upside: We were a trending topic on Jaz Jazmin after the media star herself posted the video from the park.

So many people shipped "Juna." 

They called Jim my 'savior' and 'the cutest couple at the moment.'

The two of us didn't have the heart to squash their happiness, so now the world thinks Juna is an actual thing. 

I'm not hating it to be honest.


End file.
